Goodbye
by Awesome-Ace
Summary: Percy is moving away. Annabeth is pretty bummed out. She want's to tell him so much but she can't. She's too shy. This is AU. No demi-god coolness. Just regular-ish people.


Okay, so what you about to read is a bit depressing. I'm in a depressing mood. It's Annabeth's POV. This is AU, no demi-god awesomeness. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Will are fourteen. Percy is moving. And that's about it...

* * *

What you about to read is basically a confession. And while I probably don't know you who is reading this, I feel that you may be able to connect somehow. What is written here is just me. My thoughts. My feelings.

~Annabeth~

This is most likely the most depressing day of my life. I knew it was coming. I didn't think it would hurt this much. Or maybe I did.

Perseus Jackson. He moved here in the seventh grade. He played every sports season the past two years. That's eight seasons, two basketball, two baseball, two soccer (or football depending on what you want to call it), and two volleyball. We won six championships. He was insatiately popular. Just about everyone liked him. He was a, uh, decent student I suppose. Though, I know that he could try a little harder in some subjects.

I wasn't his closest friend. But I wasn't some stranger either. We would hang out sometimes at a youth space we went to, and our moms were good friends. We were the foosball champions. Sure, our challengers were sixth graders, but that just proves that eighth grade rules.

Everyone knew that he was leaving after eighth grade. That he was moving so that he could get settled at his high school. We, I, knew it was coming, but I kept it out of my mind. I didn't want to think about it.

Today was the day his family left. They had a lot of friends here. They will be missed. We went to the bus to see them off. A lot of people did, actually. A lot of them were people who had kids the same age as his brother and sister. There were three his age to see him off, Nico, his best friend, and his other good friend Will. Then there was me.

My mom and his mom talked some. I took my baby sister over to day goodbye. He is really fond of her, but then again, who isn't.

"Go on," I said, "give Percy a hug."

She wouldn't let him hold her. But we got a picture together. The three of us. After that, I just hung back. Nothing was happening, not really. Just him and his friends looked sad. And everyone else too.

I've liked him for a while now. You know, more then a friend. But I haven't said anything. I'm too shy. I wanted to hug him. To say I would really miss him, but I couldn't. Especially with Nico and Will and everyone else there.

The bus came too soon. He and his family got on. His eyes were red, so were his brother's and mother's and sister's. But I didn't cry. I really felt like it, but I couldn't. Will had tears in his eyes. Nico didn't, but I had a feeling that as soon as he got home he would explode. That's why he stomped off as soon as the bus left, leaving his parents behind.  
My mom had to run errands and pick up my other sister from a friends house, so she was giving me a list of instructions and I just nodded my head and took my youngest sister home.

When we got home, I got my brother to watch Lila. I went to my room and switched on my music. Coldplay turned on. I listened to 'Paradise' and 'Viva la Vida' before the tears started. I was really going to miss him. Really, really going to miss him. No, not because of my _crush_ on him, but because I really was going to miss him. I was going to miss walking to youth club with him. I was going to miss him randomly breaking out into song. I was going to miss random high fives. Though, to be honest, I wasn't going to miss the fact that P.E. class always became the 'Percy and Nico Show' whenever we were playing a game. But still. I was going to miss him.

I eventually had to leave my room and get my sister food, I ended up yelling at her and my brother. My brother didn't get why I was sad and mad. He should have known. He knew that we were friends.

Ever since I've gotten home, I've been repeatedly checking Facebook to see if anyone has posted anything about him. They haven't. None of them. Though, I'm not friends with Nico and Will, but still. I'm friends with his ex, and her friends, and well, he was friends with everyone, but anyway, no one posted anything about him. Nothing.

That's about it. About all I wanted to say. One thing though, Percy, if you ever read this, and I highly doubt that you will, I want to say thanks. Thanks for being my friend. You really do mean a lot to me. And my brother, he'll never admit this, but he'll miss you. A lot. You're the brother he never had.

Anyway, good luck to you at your new school, your new home. Who knows, maybe I'll see you this summer.

-Annabeth

* * *

Yep, that's it. I know it's short. It's supposed to be a one-shot, but if want Annabeth to remember some of the fun times they had together, let me know.  
That's all for now.  
-Ace


End file.
